Die Another Day
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: starscreamxsam, When Sam is captured by Starscream he is brutally tortured and raped can Bumblebee put the pieces back together? beexsam


Loki: I know I've been neglecting quite a few fics (Hears snorts and yells in the background) Ok so I've been ignoring them completely but I have a good reason!

I'm in a club called the 'International Nerd Herd' Many of the members are found on here and we have a blast working on fics and RPG-ing, We can always use more members but there are two requirements (As decided by Xobit Prime our leader and the fact that without these its impossible to be up-to-date)

1.) Yahoo MSN

2.) No sanity WHAT-SO-EVER

So any way... Xobit wrote quite a bit of this too, especially the rape scene which reminds me... this is rated M for a reason if you dont like torture or rape dont read and dont fraggin' complain got it? Also this is a oneshot but if I dont really know how to keep things a oneshot soooooo if we get enough reviews we might do another.

Xobit: I hope ya'll enjoy this... we enjoyed making it!! and feel free to contact one of us if you want to join the Nerd-Herd!!

Disclaimer: we dont own and dont get paid for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could I loose him?! How!?" Bumblebee was close to his breaking point. After Sam had been captured by Starscream he had to be dragged back to base for repairs, and even then wouldn't stop trying to escape to find his human.

For days the small mech tested Ratchets patience in trying to go out with the others searching, it wasn't until Ironhide radioed in that he found a cybertronian data pad signal that he consented to Bumblebee leaving.

Camero and ambulance both sped along reaching the werehouses outside city limits much quicker than thought possible and after transforming began searching.

"Primus," the medic cursed when he found Sam, the human was covered in blood and not moving, even when he was picked up by Ratchet and somehow transferred to his back with one quick shift. Yelling to the others he speed off towards the base, running scans and mentally plotting his actions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starscream was losing his patience with the human, Sam wouldn't give him anything no matter what he did. "Where is the autoscums base?" He asked again optics narrowed at the little flesh creature. _

"_Up your ass and around the corner you bit–" Screamer squeezed breaking at least three of Sams ribs. _

"_What are the codes?! Tell me now!" The human choked, "1-800 kiss my ass you fucking bastard!" Growling Starscream shoved him against the nearby wall. _

"_Stupid fleshbag! Do you really think those autobots will come find you? To them you are a pet a mere way to pass time while on this stupid mud ball!" Scowling he ripped off Sams shirt and dropped him to the ground, forming a hologram that caught him and held a knife to his arm. _

"_Now tell me the codes and location you worthless fleshbag." Sam glared and gave him the finger, "Fuck you." _

_With a snarl the holo ran the knife along his skin making a shallow cut, "Slagging glitch you just had to take the autobots way…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon exiting the med bay, Ratchet was bombarded by Bumblebee begging Sams condition. "Look 'Bee calm down please, he is stable for now… But you need to understand he is only hanging on by a thread. I don't know if he'll make it I'm sorry, really I am but you need to know…… Did you find out what was on that data pad?"

"Yes, that slagger Starscream taped what he did to Sam, every thing Ratchet everything! Optimus dragged me away after the first few minutes... but… but…"

Ratchet frowned, "You watched the rest didn't you?" The yellow mech nodded his optics downcast, "I know you're a medic but do you _really_ need to see it to–"

"No not this time, my scans showed everything." The medic shook his head, "He was forced to mate."

"No its worse than that Ratch the things that fragger said…" He shivered and looked at the med bay doors, "Can I please see him?"

"Bumblebee you know–"

"Please Ratchet hes my bonded afterall." With a sigh the medic led him in to the back were one of the recharge berths had been modified. 'Bee almost cried at the sight of his human, Sam was pale and completely covered in bandages and his small body had even some how gotten smaller in the yellow mechs mind.

Optics narrowed he pulled a chair beside the 'berth, sitting down to wait and not even Ratchet could pull him away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam winced and stared definelty up at the decepticon, "Stupid flesh bag! Tell me were the autobots base is!" "Never," the human yelled and then hissed in pain when Starscreams knife dug into his flesh. _

"_Now you stupid human my patience is growing thin! Tell me where the base is!" Sam spit at him getting the hologram right in the face, the liquid was red from the blood in his mouth. _

_Growling Starscream punched him in the gut before yanking Sam up by his hair and yanking his arm enough to rip it out of the socket. "Damn Fleshie! What will break you?!" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of movement made 'Bee freeze, optics wide he turned to the nearby recharge berth spark pulsing wildly. Sam was sitting up and blinking rapidly, looking up at the mech he let out a small grin.

"'Bee–" He was cut off by Bumblebees hologram pulling him into a surprisingly non painful hug before holding his head to look strait in his eyes.

"Your gonna be ok Sam, your gonna be ok I promise!" He pulled the human close again muffling his voice, "Calm down Bumblebee."

"Calm down? Sam you were so close to… I… I… please don't tell me to calm down!" "I'm sorry," Sam said softly.

"It's ok I'm just happy your awake! We missed you."

"How long have I been out?!"

"More than two weeks, you were barely alive when we found you… please don't ever do that to me again." "I'll try not 'Bee," The human laughed only to cringe.

Bumblebee almost broke something when he jerked down to scan Sam and pick him up. "You need to be more careful, I'll go get Ratch to check you over."

The mech sat him back down, and disappeared through the door. When he returned Ratchet was right behind him, shaking his head. "Hey Ratchet," Sam waved his good arm in greeting. The medic frowned and began running scans, "You shouldn't be moving! Your internal and external injuries are healing but still… come on hold still slagging squishys just because it dosn't hurt, dosn't mean that its healed!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When he was chained to a wall Sam knew Starscream was getting desperate. His dislocated arm throbbed painfully as the human was yanked up from the ground and slammed face first into the wall before the chains were clasped around his wrists. _

_The chains were fairly loose, but still highly uncomfortable. "Tell me where the autoscum are and I might drop you off at a medical facility before I go destroy them human." _

"_No," Sam spat, "I'll never tell you!" _

_Not even a minute later, leather and something sharp bit into his back shearing through the skin. He bit back a scream and closed his eyes, concentrating. _

"_Tell me human." _

"_No!" _

_Again agony ripped through him twice before the mech paused, long enough for Sam to give a half choked no before continuing each hit was harsher than the last. _

_It wasn't long before Sams legs gave way and he fell to his knees, the chains kept him upright while Starscream tore into him. When the mech stopped he spoke, "Just tell me! What have they done for you?! Why wont you tell me!?" _

"_N-never t-tell you! They're m-my f-f-friends." His vision grew blurry, and he couldnt hear Screamers remark, he couldn't hear anything. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gently cradling his human in his lap, Bumblebees hologram watched him sleep. Sam was stubborn it was the only explanation for his survival and quick healing Ratchet had said, and although 'Bee didn't completely believe he knew that was part of it.

No to the yellow mech it was his trust that kept him hanging on, kept him fighting, and kept the human sane.

That, added to the fact that he had been partially healed when they found him, showing them that Starscream respected Sam for not giving up the codes or location.

Pulling him closer 'Bee ran a hand along his face, Sam didn't stir even as his hand began inching down his jaw line. Memorizing the feel he didn't notice his human waking until brown eyes locked sleepily into his own blue.

"Your awake."

"Mmmhhmmm."

Bumblebee lifted him closer, and pressed their lips together. Closing his eyes Sam tried to speak, "Bumblebee sto–" the holos tongue slipped in probing his humans mouth.

When he pulled away Sam looked down, "I…" He swallowed, "I know baby I know." 'Bee said at the humans look of surprise, he continued. "I read Ratchets files… and Starscream…… he taped it."

Sams eyes closed, "I know what he did Sam but I still love you, I always will no matter what!... I am confused though where _did_ you get those curses?"

The human smiled shyly, "Miles."

"That explains it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam's back was burning, blood running down it in slow little rivers. He didn't have a grasp of time anymore only pain existed. Pain and Starscream's voice… it rose and fell, sometimes harsh and demanding sometimes warm and silken as it promised an end to the pain._

_He was waiting for the whip to fall again, steeling himself for it yet dreading the bite of pain. When instead he felt hands on his shoulders and a tongue licking blood off his skin, he yelped in surprise. _

"M_mmm" Starscream was too close for comfort and the satisfied humming, made Sam fear what was to come." I think I understand Bumblebees fascination now… you have certainly proven stubborn, and you taste mmm much like 'a fresh kill" the holo trailed a hand down over the open wounds on Sam's back. It was scary; Starscream had changed from angry torturer to purring twisted flirt in a second and Sam didn't even have the strength left to pull away from this new threat._

"_I think I will try to understand more…" hands traced up Sam's arms and released him from the chains. Sam would have collapsed if it hadn't been for Starscream's holo-body, yet he didn't feel grateful as the Decepticon began caressing his relatively undamaged chest. _

"_Let go!" the words emerge broken and barley understandable from Sam's lips. His abused throat protested and had him doubling over in a coughing fit that opened up whole new levels of pain. _

"_No I am having too much fun" if ever there had been doubt as to how evil Starscream was they where now gone. "I think I'll find some human pet's when I'm done with you! I can see now why the Autobots bother having your kind around."_

"_No… Pet…" forcing himself to speak around the pain, Sam tried to put as much hate into those two words as they could possible carry._

_Starscream laughed and easily picked up the mangled human, depositing him face down on a filthy mattress. "not a pet? You are even more stupid then I thought then" he leaned down over Sam and licked his shoulder up to his ear. Biting the earlobe and then whispering. "If not pet then what? Lover… really Sam, do you truly think a being that can live millions of your years would choose to love you?"_

_Starscream's hand traveled over Sam's back, down to where his tattered, blood soaked trousers clung to his buttocks. "Hmmm I'll need to get these off of you, won't I?" Panic triggers adrenalin and adrenalin makes you forget pain… Sam was fighting Starscream with a strength he did not know he had in him. The mere though of that man… no that creature touching him where only 'Bee had… _

_Of course he couldn't fight off Starscream, and the holoform quickly chained him to the floor all the while laughing at his struggles. Bringing fourth the knife again he began removing Sam's pants, only he did it ever so slowly cutting open the seems and delicately slicing into the skin underneath… not deep but more then enough to make blood drip. This pain was different from the pure fire of his back… it was flavored with fear. He had no illusions as to what Starscream intended to do and no matter what the Decepticon thought… 'Bee had not taken it that far yet._

"_So Sam… what position do you like best?" Starscream voice was a silken purr again, as he removed and threw away the ruined garment. "I prefer to look my vic…err lovers in the optics," He easily flipped Sam over and crawled up running his hands over areas that had been previously hidden. _

"_St-t-top! Please!! Ungh," The human tried desperately to buck him off only to have Screamers nails dig into his chest and draw blood which the holo started licking at. "Yum you taste sooo good please keep struggling, it's only going to make it worse for you and… mmm __much __better for me." _

_Sam let out a strangled gasp and lashed out, catching Starscream in the nuts with his leg. The hologram let out a cry of pain and fell backwards before jumping back up and with a snarl stab the knife deep into Sam's bound arm. Already gasping for air the human clenched his eyes shut and tried not to scream. _

"_Fragging autobot pet," He ripped the blade out and ran it along Sam's jaw line before slicing into the skin further down at his chest. Another cry was bit back, "F-fuck y-you bitch-ch… st-st-stOP! Ennnnn." The hologram laughed at him as he began coughing up blood. "Keep doing that and you won't last long."_

"_B-bastard-d," Sam groaned out as his worn body finally gave, adrenaline gone. He couldn't move as Starscream pressed against him and forced his mouth open, to shove a bitter liquid down his throat. Almost instantly the human felt sick, "Wha… do…ing?…" _

_The hologram smirked, "__This__, my little human pet is to make sure that __you__ don't pass out on me, and to keep your pain receptors at peak." Sam's vision blurred and he let out a cry of pure anguish. "Aw poor, poor human let me make you feel better…" _

"…_no…" The human whispered, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about the hands that were now touching him in places that not even 'Bee had been near. Starscream laughed at him and leaned down to press his lips to his captives, prying them open he stuck his synthetic tongue in and began exploring the wet cavern of Sam's mouth._

_Starscream seemed to be endlessly fascinated by the taste of blood… he licked at every wound he could reach and used the knife liberally to cut small shallow lines all over Sam's torso when he determined that he did not bleed enough. The human felt every second of it and over the next half hour it became worse as the drug took full effect. Seemingly satisfied after Sam stopped even attempting to move Starscream sat up and smiled… he didn't say anything just threw the knife away and moved down Sam's body._

_The human wasn't stupid he had know where this lead too… still it was an unpleasant shock when he felt something probe his entrance. "I wonder did you ever fully give yourself to 'Bee?" the silken tone was back "it doesn't seem like it! Could it be? Have I caught myself more of a prize then I thought?" he sat up and moved in between the humans leg's._

"_Sweet and so utterly delicious..." Sam opened his mouth to scream as Starscream began to push inside, but a hand slammed down over it. He looked up into glowing red eyes. "No, no Pet, I think not… while I enjoy your pain this will be done in silence so I can enjoy your… body language." With that he trust against Sam and the pain very nearly made him black out despite the drug in his system._

_His back came off of the mattress as he arched it, in an effort to get away from the appendage, of course Starscream effectively prevented that with an arm around his waist, and all his other injuries gave voice too. "This, little pet, will be over much quicker if you don't fight… of course then it will be less fun too." The hologram drew back; almost out of his body then trust in again. "Mmmmm you have no idea how good this is!" His tone had gone from silken to purr, and he continued his trusts not caring of the human's damaged body or his pained screams._

_To Sam it felt like forever until Starscream stilled inside him with a cry of pure pleasure and fell forward, after a few minutes he sat up and pulled out of the human who gave a small whimper. "Now my little pet… are you ready to give up those codes? Not that it matters anymore… I think maybe I'll give you back to the autoscum. It'll be priceless when they see there precious pet almost dead…" He laughed._

_Sam coughed weakly and tried to focus his half-lidded eyes on the hologram, it was getting harder and harder to breath and he felt so weak… "Hey human do you still think that yellow excuse for a mech will want you now that your used merchandise?... no answer huh? I guess you finally reached your limit. To bad I really wanted to play with you some more… oh well I got this on camera that makes up for it easily…" _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know Sam, shhh its ok." 'Bee spoke softly to the human in his hands, while Ratchet cleaned the wounds on his back and chest. Sam closed his eyes and relaxed, clinging to Bumblebees hands.

"Your healing quickly," the medic said as he finished bandaging his patient, "I have to admit I didn't think you would heal this well or this quickly. Yet again human stubbornness and mental strength amaze me."

Sam smiled slightly, "Thanks Ratch but you are the best doctor ever so it shouldn't be that surprising."

Shaking his head the medic frowned, "Thank you but no even with my skills you are healing faster than expected, now get your aft to bed."

"But I just got up!"

"You are healing but still badly injured and the internet states that sleep and laughter are the best medicines, now 'Bee would you mind escorting him to his bed?"

Bumblebee grinned, "Of course Ratch." "Traitor!" "When it comes to you getting better I will do what I have to," The mech said letting Sam down on his make shift bed. He sat nearby and formed a hologram that crawled next to him and wrapped his arms around Sam from behind.

Nuzzling the humans hair, he leaned back pulling Sam down with him on his side, against Bumblebees chest. "I love you 'Bee,"

"I love you too Sam," The blond whispered as he ran a hand through his humans hair, his other hand curled loosely around Sams stomach.

With a yawn he snuggled closer and shut his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

'Bee let out a low sigh and clasped his hand around his humans, closing his own eyes and slipping into recharge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
